Toxicomane
by Yumi Kairi
Summary: Quel est le lien qui rattache un dealer à un toxicomane ? Une poudre toxique (Eren x Levi)


_Quel est le lien qui rattache un dealer à un toxicomane ? « Une poudre toxique »_ Eren x Levi

* * *

« Eren ? Tu m'écoutes toujours ? »

Une once obscure de regret traverse son visage, l'ombre d'une seconde. Il ne veut pas faire ça. Il s'est promit de ne plus y revenir, de ne plus sombrer dans ce monde toxique qui l'attire dans des filets problématiques et mortels. Sa mère agonise en ce moment même sur un vieux lit d'hôpital, son père doit retrousser ses manches pour lui apporter le peu d'argent qu'il récolte de son misérable labeur. Il n'a pas le droit de le faire ça et pourtant, les mots tant voulus, la phrase tant convoitée est sur le point de franchir ses lèvres. Son index triture le piercing noir sur sa narine droite, sa main est sur le point de lâcher l'appareil fixé avec effroi contre son oreille.

Il étouffe. Il veut sortir de l'espace oppressant du cabinet téléphonique, mais pour l'instant il est trop occupé à élaborer un plan pour se persuader lui-même que tout ira bien. Que sa vie, ce grand pays qui donne l'illusion d'être à New York ou Paris n'est qu'un tas de décombres provoqué par la vague dévastatrice de sa délinquance. Si sa mère est malade, c'est à cause de lui. Le soir ou elle a apprit que son unique progéniture se shootait aux médocs, son corps déjà atteint par la maladie cancéreuse n'a pu que chuter. Que son père si fier de lui, qui chantait ses louanges au près des autres n'est maintenant qu'un homme humilié qui doit accourir pour assouvir l'égoïsme de la mort qui tient en otage son épouse. Il a semé le chaos dans sa propre famille, dans sa propre vie. Le coupable dans tout ça ? Lui. Lui et sa foutue dépendance aux produits illicites. Lui et son habitude détruire tout ce qu'il construit avec ses propres-mains, contre son gré.

Lui, un jeune adolescent qui vient à peine de frapper aux portes de la vingtaine. Lui, un simple adolescent qui a trop cru en sa témérité. Eren Jaeger, un abruti finit et un connard de première qui s'est malencontreusement aventuré dans le dangereux océan de la délinquance qui a finit par l'emporter entre ses vagues noires. Sa vie dépend de la mort, du noir, de l'amour inconditionnel qu'il voue aux ruelles sombres, aux mafieux, aux filles et aux bordels, au sexe, aux groupes de metal, aux tatouages sans sens, à une trainée de poudre toxique. Car oui, si la drogue lui a offert l'opportunité d'échapper de son quotidien de merde, elle lui a volé quelque chose en retour : la sérénité. Cette bonne dose d'héroïne, il se l'imagine comme une prostituée séduisante qui cherche à monopoliser son client : il n'a qu'à payer une somme d'argent, l'emmener avec lui puis sentir son odeur enivrante. Il lui tourne le dos, tandis qu'elle le détient avec les menottes humiliantes de la dépendance. Lui fait rappeler à chaque fois d'aller en reprendre une seconde dose, de chercher le calme auprès d'elle.

Son interlocuteur s'impatiente. Il sent qu'une autre personne va parler à sa place. Il essaye de faire taire la voix rebelle qui hurle depuis ses sombres profondeurs, mais elle finit par remporter la bataille. Comme toujours.

« Jean… on peut se revoir ? »

Sa gorge est bloquée par un ballon de foot. Il souffle un bon coup, essayant d'évacuer la vague de regret qui menace d'exploser à travers ses yeux à tout moment. Son ami le rattrape, comprenant son intérêt.

« C'est d'accord, mec. N'oublie pas d'ramener l'pognon avec toi. A plus !»

La dernière chose qu'il entend est le fameux bip du raccrochage, avant qu'il ne se laisse glisser contre la vitre du combiné, replongeant telle une sirène dans l'océan de ses remords.

* * *

C'est court, mais c'est pour donner un aperçu sur la vie que mène le protagoniste (et aussi la fiction dépressive qui va suivre). J'espère que le lecteur se rend déjà compte du dangereux bain dans lequel il va plonger… (Dépression, mort, amour gothique ?)

Je m'excuse pour les fautes. Je préviens : mon taux de publication est aléatoire

Reviewez si cela vous a plu


End file.
